mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Gunnm: Another Stories characters
The following characters only appear in the Gunnm: Another Stories side stories to the Battle Angel Alita and Battle Angel Alita: Last Order manga series by Yukito Kishiro. They are grouped by the side story in which they appear. Seiyakyoku Carol Carol is a clone created by Dedekind from Pakila's brain cells for her brain to be transplanted into. She escapes Dedekind's mansion and is chased by Pakila in her cyborg form. Ido rescues her, taking her to Dina's, but is subsequently kicked out. Assuming that she is an amnesiac, he names her Carol, after the Christmas song. She stays with Ido after Gonzu takes them in. Despite her physical appearance, Carol's intellectual and emotional states reflect those of a very young child, and she cannot even articulate herself when Ido finds her. Six months later however, she puts Gonzu in checkmate in a chess game he is playing by himself, and a year after Ido finds her, is fully articulate in her speech. Pakila in her cyborg form finds her at Gonzu's residence and takes her back to Dedekind's mansion, where their brains are swapped. When he sees her in the cyborg body formerly occupied by Pakila, Ido attacks Carol, severely damaging her. However, Pakila's attitude towards the cyborg body and the realization that Carol's brain is that of the cyborg's make him hesitant to finish her off, realizing that the woman he fell in love with is now inside the cyborg. After an explosion caused by Ido's errant rocket hammer starts to destroy Dedekind's mansion, Carol in her cyborg body rescues Ido from falling debris, taking him out of the collapsing mansion and putting him on a boat to get back to the mainland. Fatally damaged, the cyborg body afterwards collapses in flames on the island. The experience changes Ido's attitude towards operating on cyborgs, giving him the compassion necessary to become a successful cyberphysician. Dedekind Dedekind is a cyberphysician who specializes in replacing cyborg limbs with human limbs that he clones from his patients' DNA using Tipharean technology. After the limbs are grown, they are then transplanted back onto the patients, replacing their cyborg limbs. Most of the patients are women. Dedekind lives in an island mansion which also serves as his clinic and laboratory on a lake near the Tiphares junkyard. He first meets Ido in a bar after the latter is drowning his miseries in drink after learning that he is unfit to become a cyberphysician from Gauss. After working with Ido for six months, he makes him an offer to be his partner, which Ido accepts. After Carol is kidnapped, Ido tracks her to Dedekind's residence, as he is the only other person he knows of who would set up a Christmas tree. Coming across Pakila and the cyborg Carol, Dedekind reveals that the Carol Ido knew was actually Pakila's clone. When she attempts to kill the cyborg Carol with Ido's rocket hammer, Pakila accidentally switches the booster on, slicing Dedekind in two. Ido does not come across another Tipharean in the Scrapyard until he hears of Desty Nova. His name refers to the German mathematician Richard Dedekind, analogously to Gauss. Dina Dina is a woman who Ido has been staying with a year after he was expelled from Tiphares. She is contemptuous of the Christmas tree that Ido sets up in an attempt to cheer up, seeing it as a waste of time. She is also very jealous, kicking Ido out after he brings Carol home. What she does for a living is not revealed. Gauss A skilled cyberphysician, Gauss takes Ido on as his assistant five years before Ido finds Alita in the junkyard. After six months, he observes that Ido's work reveals that he lacks the compassion to deal with cyborgs, making him unfit to become a cyberphysician. This makes Ido leave, but after the events he experiences with Pakila, Dedekind and Carol, he returns six months later to complete his apprenticeship under Gauss. This time Ido has acquired the compassion to deal with cyborgs, becoming skilled enough to open his own clinic. His name refers to the German mathematician Carl Friedrich Gauss. Pakila Pakila is a young woman who is one of Dedekind's patients. She was in an accident serious enough to damage all of her vital organs except for her brain. Rendered a complete cyborg, she had Dedekind create a clone of her body using her brain cells. The clone however escaped and was rescued by Ido, leaving Pakila trapped in her cyborg body for a year. After tracking Carol to Gonzu's residence, she takes her back to Dedekind's where her brain is swapped with that of the clone's. Although she now physically appears as Carol, her attitude is starkly different. Even though Ido says that he loves her and she says that she loves him, when he is hesitant to finish off the cyborg Carol which he has severely damaged, Pakila urges him to finish the job, grabbing his rocket hammer from him. However she accidentally pressing the booster switch, causing the hammer goes out of control, killing Dedekind and flying into a storage tank that explodes, burning Pakila and bringing a column down upon her. Sonic Finger Macheko A well-known hunter-warrior in the Western Sector of the Scrapyard, Macheko used specialized Negi shurikens. His technique was so good, that at 50 m the precision and power of his throws were equivalent to a .50 caliber shot, and he was accurate enough to hit a motorball coming at him at 300 km/h. Absolutely confident of his abilities, he went looking for the Sonic Finger two years before Alita left motorball and began living on her own, ending up dead. The Nose A short, hunchbacked man, the Nose is an investigator who sells his information to hunter-warriors or informants. He is brought in by a group of hunter-warriors to investigate who targeted Alita while she was out doing morning exercises. From the remains of a shattered ball bearing that is found and the circumstances surrounding Alita's shooting, he suspects that the culprit is not a hunter-warrior and may be the Sonic Finger. The Nose appears to be largely human. An investigator like him does not appear in the regular manga. The Sonic Finger A criminal who has been at the top of the Black List (a list of wanted criminals the Factory has been unable to identify that is compiled by the victims' families) for three years, the Sonic Finger is so-called because he has the ability to flick ball bearings from his cybernetically enhanced forearms at velocities fast enough to shatter concrete. He is a crack shot, skilled at calculating trajectories to make use of angled shots, and can even fire ball bearings with his toes. For close combat, he uses a technique called Sonic Disassembling which can shatter a cyborg's limbs. To date the Sonic Finger has killed 37 out of 43 victims that he has targeted, all in the Western Sector of the Scrapyard, including the hunter-warrior Macheko. He does not distinguish between men, women, or children. A bounty has not been placed on him by the Factory because who he is or what he looks like is not known, and his weapons have been classified as throwing weapons and not firearms. However, the price on his head is 600,000 credits. Three months after Alita defeats Jashugan, she becomes the first victim in the Eastern Sector of the Sonic Finger, who shoots her in the head from 60 meters away. Alita however, survives. A group of hunter-warriors brings in the investigator known as The Nose and an informant named Walrom to help track him down. The Sonic Finger turns out to be a man who recently moved to the Eastern Sector who works for a Factory body disposal unit. He invites Alita to his place for tea, and she borrows The Heart of Man, its genius for good and evil by Erich Fromm from his well-stocked library. She figures out that he is her assailant, and sends him an invitation to fight her at an abandoned factory when she returns the book. Unafraid of death, the Sonic Finger easily defeats the five other hunter-warriors who have teamed up to help Alita. However, he meets his match when he fights her, as Alita succeeds in countering his first shot and destroying his arms before he falls to his death. Walrom A professional informant, Walrom is a member of the Informants Guild, which sells information that they know about bounties to hunter-warriors. After the Nose identifies the potential suspect in Alita's shooting as the Sonic Finger, Walrom is brought in to provide more information and background about the criminal. He appears to be partially cyberized, having a computer mounted on his right forearm that he uses to store and access information regarding criminals. He also knows more about the nuances of Factory law regarding crimes than the hunter-warriors do. An informant like him does not appear in the regular manga. Bashaku Ondo Chavez Geriperi's dog. He is entrusted to Koyomi after Geriperi goes into hiding following the attempt on his life by Eakins, making him the third dog that Koyomi has after Duke Fang and Fury. Eakins The manager of Farm 3. After a remote-controlled bipedal body of Den is found near Farm 3, he oversees its use to attack Scrapyard supply convoys, and envisions recreating the Barjack as a powerful bandit force under his control. The editor of the Screwhead Times The unnamed chief editor of a Scrapyard newspaper to whom Koyomi sold the scoop on the deal to build the Tower of Tiphares between Vector and Kaos. He encourages Koyomi to become a professional after rejecting repeated requests by her to publish additional photos. Geriperi An old, eccentric cyborg living near Farm 3 who it is implied was once close to Den, as he knows how to pilot one of Den's bipedal bodies. He rescues and tends to Koyomi after she is injured in an attack on the convoy she is traveling with, and teaches her how to become a better photographer. He pilots the Den body that defeats the one controlled by Eakins. Tanaka A cyborg with an unusual facial design working for the Screwhead Times who breaks the news about a resurrected Den attacking Scrapyard supply convoys. Category:Battle Angel characters Battle Angel